Prince of the Cimarron
by DarkShine07
Summary: SpitFire is Spirt's son. He is trying his best to become a good fighter, so he can protect the herd when he is leader. But as the road goes on, a filly, and another colt effect his progress, in good and bad ways...pls R&R!
1. Spark is a threat

SpitFire

SpitFire blinked his eyes as he looked out over the rolling hills of green grass. He was only a colt, a buckskin paint. He heard a snort as his mother walked over. He looked up at her painted body. His mother was the lead mare of the Cimarron Herd. His father? Spirit was his father. The magnificent buckskin stallion trotted over. SpitFire wondered if he would ever measure up to his father's reputation. Spirit nuzzled Rain and looked down at SpitFire. "You are growing up to be a fine stallion, my son." Spirit said. SpitFire beamed under the compliment. Rain and Spirit wondered off to munch grass together. Long ago SpitFire had stopped depending on Rain. He trotted off, down to marvel at the herd. He was overwhelmed to know he would protect the herd some day.

A black filly caught his eye. She was munching grass peacefully. She looked up and smiled. SpitFire walked over to her.

"Hi." He neighed. The filly gently replied, "Hi, SpitFire." SpitFire felt nervous all of the sudden. "Uh, what's your name?" he asked. The black filly tossed her head. "Me? I am Black Silk. But I prefer Silk." She lowered her neck back down to pull up some grass. SpitFire wasn't sure if he should let her eat or keep talking. Then another colt padded over. SpitFire groaned, it was Spark. Spark neighed, "Hey Silk is this _foal_ bothering you?" SpitFire flattened his ears. Spark always made fun of him. Silk snorted, "Not really. But you on the other hand are." Spark snorted and trotted away.

SpitFire slipped away angrily. When he became leader he was going to kick that colt out of the herd. He was so ignorant.

SpitFire gulped down some water before hearing hoof beats from behind. He turned to see Spark galloping up. He skidded beside him. "You don't have a chance with Silk!" he neighed. SpitFire retorted, "What makes you think that _you_ do?" Spark stood up straight and tall. "Because, _my_ father is a real leader. He leads the canyon herd. My mother left though." SpitFire saw his chance for a remark, "She was probably running away from you when you were born." Spark flattened his ears and reared up.

SpitFire backed away. _No, what am I doing? A leader doesn't give up without a fight! _He charged forward as Spark's hooves came back to earth. Spark was ready, he reared up again and when SpitFire came in range he slammed his hooves back down and into his shoulder. SpitFire stumbled in pain. He snorted and then regained his balance. But his injury was too much. He limped a few steps before stopping. "Ha! What type of herd do you ever expect to lead? A bunch of human horses no doubt." Spark whinnied. He galloped off back towards the herd. SpitFire angrily limped back as well.

Rain neighed worriedly when she saw him limping forward. She bolted over to him. "SpitFire, what happened?" SpitFire wasn't going to say. Then, if Spirit got on to Spark, he would be called a foal, and be made fun of for not fighting his own battles. "I tripped by the river. I'll be okay soon mom." Rain nuzzled him protectively. SpitFire limped over to a patch of tall grass and painfully laid down. He knew it was dangerous for an injured horse to lie down, but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget about Spark.


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews, except for one…anyways if you want another chappie afterwards I need at least 5 more reviews. NICE ones that is…**

SpitFire was feeling MUCH better the next morning, though there was still a little bit of aching in his left foreleg where he had been struck. He felt shamed as he walked slowly towards the herd to graze. Silk shot him a look of sympathy, but she resigned to trot over and comfort him. Spark dominantly herded her off towards the river, SpitFire's place. He felt a surge of anger at the colt. How dare he try to take over SpitFire's only place of comfort? He shook his mane irritably and continued munching grass. He felt so lonely. None of the other colts played with him, and most fillies didn't approve of him. Spark was right, what kind of leader was he?

The days went by and SpitFire's leg returned to its normal potential. He thundered across the pastures of wildness happily, though solitude. Spirit began to wonder if he should allow his son to take over. He began looking at some of the other colts. Kat was strong, but somewhat dimwitted. Flame was strong and healthy, but lacked compassion. He finally picked a colt that could lead if SpitFire didn't turn out well. He chose Don Juan. He was a black colt, he had a caring nature, was perfectly fit, and much more attractive than SpitFire. Spirit began to become more and more concerned as the colts began maturing, getting taller, more aggressive, and stronger, all but SpitFire. He seemed to be stunted.

The fillies also began growing taller, and much more graceful. Spirit finally decided it was time to kick out the colts, which were now stallions. He reared up on his hind legs and gave a piercing neigh of dominance. The colts, including Spark, Don Juan, SpitFire, Flash, Spy, and Flip, tossed their heads curiously. Spirit gave Don Juan and SpitFire a look which they interpreted precisely. They galloped off, as if scared, and vanished behind some under brush.

Spirit then continued with the stallions he no longer needed in his herd. He always hated having to send them away, but if he didn't…he shuddered at the though. He galloped towards Spark, Flash, Spy, and Flip with his ears flat. The four stallions began galloping away nervously. Spark skidded to a stop on top of one the many rises and defied Spirit. Flash, Spy, and Flip did not stay to watch the show down; they galloped off in search of a bachelor band.

Spirit galloped up towards Spark angrily. There was always one who tried… He reared up and the two stallions clashed. It was not much of a battle. Spark easily gave up and galloped off after his fellow stallion bachelors. Spirit proudly trotted back down to the herd, now existing mainly with mares. SpitFire and Don Juan curiously walked back towards the herd. Spirit turned towards them and cocked his ear forward. They knew the signal and contentedly rejoined the herd.

Silk, who was now an almost full-grown mare, trotted over to SpitFire the next day. Her short black filly body had grown into that of a beautiful black mare with a white star on her forehead. SpitFire felt his jaw loosen when he saw her trotting towards him. He sniffed the air and realized that she was in her first heat. He wondered why she was coming to _him. _ Then something made him feel horrible. They had the same father (so he thought) they could never be more than friends.

Silk stopped beside him with her friendly eyes which had never betrayed him. He looked up. "I thought you had forgotten me." He nickered. Silk's face drained of kindness and turned to shock. "I could never forget the prince of the Cimarron. I had to pretend though, because of Spark. But now he is gone." SpitFire nodded happily in understanding. "Silk, you're in your first heat." Silk nodded.

From the hill in which Spirit watched the herd, he glanced over everyone and saw Silk and SpitFire. He too had smelt out that she was in heat. Spirit thought back to the day he had stolen her and her mother from a bachelor who didn't deserve them. He would never know who her father was.

SpitFire continued grazing and talking with Silk happily. Then he saw Spirit walking towards them. He seemed to have a sorrow, regretful look in his eyes. Silk turned and saw him as well. "I think I better leave…" she quietly nickered and trotted off as Spirit approached. SpitFire uncertainly waited for what his father had to say. "You have taken a liking to Silk, have you not?" he neighed. SpitFire nodded. "SpitFire I kept you AND Don Juan for a reason, and I'm sad to say that I was right to keep him as well as you." SpitFire knew what was coming. His father was going to let Don Juan be Silk's mate. "I'm afraid it is time for you to leave this herd SpitFire." Spirit finished. SpitFire was horrified. "But I didn't do anything!" he protested. "That is exactly why you must leave. You have no use for this herd. Don Juan will be the stallion to take over when I am gone." SpitFire emotionally looked at the herd, mainly at Silk. She returned his glance confused. Spirit flattened his ears, a signal he was to leave. SpitFire turned on his heels and galloped away from his only home.


	3. Bachelor Band

**A/N: This chappie is for HorseSpirit! **

SpitFire cantered over rise after rise. He stopped when he was so far away from the herd, he couldn't even tell which direction he had come from. He tested the air and caught a whiff of a bachelor band. He headed for them, praying it wasn't the one Spark was in. Spark would never let him forget being kicked out of his own herd. SpitFire wondered if Don Juan would be Silk's stallion. He cringed, even though Don Juan was nice, he was jealous of anyone being with Silk. He remembered what Spirit had neighed as he was galloping away. He was almost too confused to hear, but he did. He had told him that he wasn't Silk's father. SpitFire now knew there could be, could have been, a future for him and Silk. He sighed as the wind guided him towards he bachelors.

There they were. They were grazing by a pool of water peacefully. None looked to be older than four or five years. SpitFire was a two year old. He cautiously walked towards them. A palomino tossed his head up and neighed. SpitFire neighed in return. The other bachelors looked up as well. SpitFire counted them all to find there were only six in the group. The palomino trotted towards him with his ears forward, a greeting. SpitFire cocked his own ears forward in return. A few of the other bachelors followed the palomino as he stopped in front of SpitFire.

"Hi, I'm Sun Rise, and you are?" SpitFire tried to be friendly, though he was nervous, "I…I'm SpitFire. May I join this bachelor band?" Sun Rise nodded his head and introduced the two other bachelors who had trotted up. One was a bay and the other paint. "This is Earth and Spray." Sun Rise neighed. Earth and Spray tossed their heads in greeting. SpitFire felt happy as three stallions seemed to like him.

SpitFire later learned that the three other bachelors were Stalker, Indian, and Red. Stalker was a dun with a dorsal stripe down his back. Indian was a chestnut, and Red was a flame colored chestnut.

Stalker was the oldest, 4 years old. SpitFire was the youngest.

He followed Sun Rise, Earth, and Spray down to the pool and took in a long, refreshing drink. He then waded into the pool and began to roll in the water. It cooled his sun heated back. That night SpitFire starred up into the sky. Was Silk okay? Was Don Juan leader yet? He longed to be with his family again. An image entered his thoughts he just couldn't get rid of. It was Silk, galloping around as a filly. Her black coat shone in the sun light and her speed was outstanding.

"You miss her?" Red neighed as he walked over. SpitFire had been standing alone. "How did you know?" SpitFire replied as Red starred up into the sky with him. "A horse only has that look for two reasons. One, he misses his home, or two he has lost someone, most likely a mare." SpitFire nodded. "It's both for me." Red sighed a horse sigh and looked gravely into SpitFire's eyes. "I could tell. C'mon." He turned back towards the other bachelors. SpitFire looked into the sky once more before following Red.

The years flew by. SpitFire grew stronger and taller, finally. He looked almost stronger than Spirit himself. He probably was now. He was now a five year old. Stalker, Red, and Spray had found mares and left the bachelor band. It left Earth Sun Rise and SpitFire. But SpitFire wanted to find a herd. He thought he was ready. One morning he woke up and started leaving. Of course Sun Rise and Earth followed, thinking he was only looking for new grass. SpitFire made his way to the top of a rise and tested the air.

There was a mare in heat close by. But it wasn't the mare he was trying to find. He remembered where home had been those years ago. He lowered his neck and began galloping away. He soon heard Sun Rise and Earth stop following him and he knew they understood now.

SpitFire finally stopped by a river and started panting. He took a long sip and raised his head again. "Trespasser!" a neigh sounded. SpitFire turned to see a bay stallion glaring at him. It was Don Juan.


	4. The Battle of the Future

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated (once again) to HorseSpirit! May her stories be blessed with BILLIONS of reviews! Unlike mine, but oh well!**

SpitFire angrily lashed out his fore legs to a surprised Spark. Spark drew back in awe at SpitFire's courage. But then a look of defiance grew into his unforgiving eyes. He pierced the air with a war call and charged forward. But SpitFire, who had grown wiser by being a bachelor rather than a leader, simply stepped aside and Spark crashed into the canyon wall behind him. SpitFire heard Silk chuckle and back as the furious Spark glared at her. SpitFire felt anger surge; no one looked at her like that, NO ONE! He charged towards Spark, who was still glaring at Silk and paid no heed to the thundering of SpitFire as he raged fatally close. SpitFire flailed his hooves before Spark's head and crashed them down. Spark had grown weak and hadn't the patience to gain skills; he fell easily, failing his self-confidence. SpitFire hovered over the trembling Spark's body. Spark looked up, pathetic as a foal who had just been born and was gaping at a cougar. SpitFire absorbed the fear victoriously. Spark's sight filled him with happiness, triumph! He felt like racing to the top of the world just for the pure fun of it. He saw Silk's look. She almost looked scared. SpitFire let go of the moment by ending it. He killed his long time enemy of childhood. He saw the stallion's body quiver in a last failed attempt to live. That was what changed him forever. He was no longer the shy, resistant colt of his childhood. He grew up. He turned into a true stallion, with a true mare at his side.

SpitFire turned and gazed proudly at what he had gained. A whole herd, for him. There were only mares in the herd. SpitFire inspected each of the mares to find all but two were on foal. He sadly thought ahead to the future. He would have to slay any colts that were born. To avoid the threat of another Spark. He knew if he kept the fillies he could mate with them, as their father was not he. He could also keep them to trade with stallions for other mares. Yes, he knew a stallion, Blue Raven, who was a lone stallion who traveled the lands only by breeding stallion's mares for them so that the offspring, if a filly, could be kept in the herd for breeding purposes. He also knew that Blue Raven would normally take unwanted colts off a leader's hands and escort them to the lone mares, which enjoyed raising a colt, as stallions tried to avoid the group of lone mares who were supposedly bad for breeding. SpitFire wondered how they felt, being rejected by all only because of looks or parents.

The two mares who were not in foal backed away from SpitFire, weary of the new leader. SpitFire did his best to sound kindly, "Don't worry, I'm not like him. I'll treat you better." With that the two mares seemed to be comforted. They trotted off with the four mares that were in foal. Silk then made her way to SpitFire. She tossed her mane and looked admiringly into his eyes. "I've always wanted you to do that, back there with Spark. Now you have. You should've seen yourself. You looked so proud and happy. For once you looked satisfied." SpitFire shivered under his skin at the warmth of the compliment. His true love really did love him back. He had always dreamed she would reject him in the end, and leave for some snobby stallion who supposedly would sweep her off her hooves. Then he realized he was the stallion who swept her off her hooves. Silk took another step closer to him. "You know Spit; I'm still in heat…" She didn't need to continue. SpitFire got the message. He winked and the two trotted off somewhere private.

The next day SpitFire's first day of leadership began. First things first, get off the repulsive land of his enemy. He wanted his own herd, his own love, and his own land somewhere better than this. He walked forward so that all seven mares, including Silk, were before him. He began, "I am the new leader of…" He glanced down. What was this herd named? He decided to make a name since none of the mares filled in the blank. "…of Flame Herd. We shall leave here and find a better home." The mares cheered and neighed at the new name and leader. The four that were in foal gave eachother weary looks, knowing the journey could be hard for them and that if they had colts…the future didn't look too bright. SpitFire cats a look down at the four. The last thing he wanted was for them to dislike him. "If you four should have colts, I will not slay them, but give them to the lone stallion, Blue Raven. Then they will at least have a chance in life." That thought cheered the four mares. SpitFire felt reassured after a glance from Silk. He now knew it was time to start his life, as a Herd Leader!


	5. It Can Not Be, Can It?

**A/N: I'm loving the reviews! Therefore, for the next chappie to be put up, I want at LEAST 5 reviews…preferably I'd love more…but I mustn't ask too much! **

Flame Herd traveled onward, and onward, and onward. SpitFire led the seven mares proudly, but wearily. They came upon a pool of water. Very suitable for Flame Herd. SpitFire took a whiff of the air and realized there were no there no other horse scent's near at all. He looked around at the lush green grass and pool. He was content with it. He gave a happy neigh and the seven mare heads popped up excitedly. They all rushed towards the water thirstily. SpitFire let them all quench their thirsts before satisfying his own thirst. With that out of the way, he made his way up the hill surrounding the pool on its left side. He knew it would make a perfect observing spot. He looked back at the- his- herd happily. Silk glanced up and trotted up the rise to him. He whickered and flashed his charming smile. Silk stopped beside him and nickered contentedly. SpitFire then remembered something he had to do. "Silk, will you be okay here for an hour or two?" Silk thought for a moment, suddenly suspicious. SpitFire sensed the tension and added, "I just need to establish the new borders of our land…" Silk made an apologetic face for her uncertainties. "Okay, I'm sorry. Must be hormones…" She made a sour face and SpitFire butted her neck gently, teasingly. She lifted her fore-leg and struck at him playfully. SpitFire neighed spiritedly and galloped off.

He returned after the stars had appeared and the light had vanished into darkness. He climbed up the rise knowing that just on the other side Silk, his herd, and the pool were waiting.

He nickered expectantly, but when no answer replied he decided the herd must be sleeping. He climbed the rise and gazed down at the other side. His cheerfulness soon evaporated painfully. He glanced around. The six mares were no where and Silk's scent was barely in the air. He angrily followed the faint scent towards the north-western border of his land. The scent became stronger and mingled with that of a stallion's. SpitFire didn't recognize the scent. He looked around and saw hoof prints stamped into the soft soil. They looked fairly deep, giving away they must have been galloping or cantering. Suddenly one scent became stronger than all the others, Silk. He rushed forward hopefully.

There were bushes and underbrush surrounding a clearing, far from his own territory. He cautiously gazed through. His six mares (he really needs to ask for their names! Lol) were standing huddled together. SpitFire looked for Silk, or perhaps the stallion who had taken them so easily. He made a mental note to keep closer watch on them that is if he got them back. Suddenly a sight caught his eye. He felt a searing pain at the sight. He couldn't believe it. He shook his head a few times, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him. But no, there it was, right in front of him. There was a handsome golden stallion, _with_ Silk. No I mean, _with_ Silk. SpitFire tried to bring himself to look away. But then he realized that the golden stallion was Sun Rise. His, basically, best friend and his true love. In the flesh.

That's when one of the six mares spotted him. He gave her a sorrowful glance. He took one last look of the scene before letting his pain get the best of him. He turned, and left.


	6. Sky

**A/N: Okay 3 reviews didn't really meet my expectations BUT…I'll go ahead and let you off easy this time. Plus, I'm dying to put this chappie up, so here ya go! Please continue to review, to the few of you who do.**

SpitFire walked off with his head hung low. Had he really just witnessed such betrayal? Unfortunately he had. He was passing over a rise when he heard pounding hooves behind him. He turned his heavy head too gaze. Silk was galloping towards him, far behind her the herd was following with Sun Rise on their tails. Her sight made SpitFire's heart ache, he wished she would disappear and leave him in his misery of rejection so cruelly given to him.

Silk skidded to a stop beside the weary SpitFire.

"Spit! What's wrong with you?" "Me? Me? You're the one who just ran off with Sun Rise and the herd!" SpitFire retorted angrily. "You know him? Wow…what do you mean by 'ran off'?" "I saw." SpitFire declared. Silk looked taken aback. "You mean when he…you know? SpitFire…I didn't _willingly_ do that! He forced me!" SpitFire felt so stupid. Of course! But how had his best friend become so cold hearted? He turned just in time to see Sun Rise stop behind him with the six mares, who skidded off to the side nervously. SpitFire turned angrily.

"SpitFire? Is that you?" Sun Rise neighed. "You bet its me. And you just stole my herd!" Sun Rise backed off a few steps. "I…didn't know SpitFire…If I had known they were yours I wouldn't have done it." Sun Rise looked at Silk disappointedly. SpitFire felt enraged. He reared up and slammed his hooves down into the ground. Sun Rise got the message. Without a fight, he kicked up his heals and left. SpitFire starred off at him and gazed at the herd. He sighed and continued onwards toward the pool.

They arrived and the first thing SpitFire thought about doing was sleeping. He lie down in the sweet grass in a dipped place in the ground. No sooner than he had closed his beautiful eyes had Silk swiftly lay down beside him. SpitFire shifted uneasily. Silk turned her head over and looked at him. "Don't you believe me? I would never cheat on you." SpitFire took a breath and realized how stupid he had been. "I know. I'm sorry." He leaned over and nuzzled Silk affectionately. The two were finally able to sleep in peace.

The next morning SpitFire woke up and asked the six mares for their names. Their names were Bolt, a grey mare, Petal, a light chestnut mare, Storm, a very light, but not white, mare, Twilight, a bay mare, Midnight, a black and white mare with blue eyes, and Power, a light gold mare. Power, Bolt, and Twilight were the mares that were in foal. Petal, Storm and Midnight were not, and they kept flirting with SpitFire. Silk was slightly jealous but she knew that she had to trust SpitFire.

The summer passed, along with winter. Soon the four mares who were in foal, Silk, Power, Bolt, and Twilight, were undeniably close to foaling. Silk staggered around with SpitFire walking closely behind her.

The day she went into foal SpitFire was so happy. Twilight had just returned from her foaling with a spotted filly. The other two mares, Power and Bolt, had already foaled and both had had fillies. SpitFire had decided not to name the fillies; he would let Blue Raven do that when he came by.

He nuzzled the newborn filly while Twilight stood close by proudly. Suddenly an ear-splitting neigh sounded and SpitFire tossed his head upwards. Silk had fallen down close to the top of his Watching Rise. He galloped towards her, leaving the newborn foal hurriedly. He got to Silk's side and eagerly neighed, asking her what was wrong. "SpitFire, I'm in foal!" she neighed back, half happy, half scared. SpitFire was totally freaking out. Midnight rushed over and settled him down. Then she began helping Silk foal. In a matter of minutes there was a perfectly white little bundle of energy laying in the grass beside Silk. Midnight contentedly walked back to the pool to let the family be together.

SpitFire gazed at the white filly in the grass. Silk stood up and automatically the white filly tried to stand up as well. After a few tries, the filly succeeded and began to nurse. Silk looked into SpitFire's eyes. "Our foal." She smiled happily. SpitFire nuzzled her. He shrugged the thought away that the filly's father might be Sun Rise. "What shall we name her?" he asked instead. Silk though for a moment. "Um…how about…Sky?" SpitFire liked the sound of it. He nodded his head and watched happily as Sky and Silk both walked down to the pool and lied to sleep. SpitFire happily joined them and almost…forgot about Sun Rise.

**Sorry for the shortness…**


	7. Attractive Mares are Dangerous

**A/N: I dedicate this chappie to Xx Star Jumper Xx! I apologize for the shortness! **

Silk nuzzled Sky the next morning happily. SpitFire trotted over to where the two were lying in the grass, beside the pool. Sky whinnied happily upon seeing her father. Silk stayed laying down while Sky got to her hooves and ran over to SpitFire and nickered before rubbing her head on his shoulder. SpitFire lowered his neck and nuzzled her softly.

Silk got up and shook her coat. A few pieces of dead straw gently fell to the ground. "She's so white. I've never seen a pure white foal like her before." Said Storm. Bolt walked by as well and commented, "And with a black mother!"

Silk tossed her mane proudly. The other mares were obviously jealous of her foal's color. SpitFire also enjoyed the comments.

Sky, who was oblivious to the comments, starts trotting around in a circle energetically. SpitFire kicked up his heels and gave a playful nip at Sky. The filly jumped up happily and chased after SpitFire as he set off at a canter.

Silk watched the two chase eachother until finally Sky got worn out and returned to nurse. SpitFire then, seeing that play time was over, went off to check the borders. They were all clear thankfully.

Right when he turned back to the current camp, he smelt a mare close by. He turned to see a beautiful silver mare trotting towards the borders. She had ice blue eyes, a pure snow white mane and tail, and a white star on her forehead. She stopped at the border and stared. SpitFire felt his forelegs shake. The mare hopefully neighed a greeting. SpitFire trotted over to her and returned the greeting.

"I'm SpitFire, leader of the Flame Herd." The silver mare nodded her head and replied, "I'm Ice. I don't have a herd, I'm from far far away and…I do sorta need a herd." Without thinking SpitFire blurted, "You can join Flame Herd if you like." Ice seemed very pleased. "Oh really? Thank you!" SpitFire tossed his mane and turned back towards the Herd Camp. Ice excitedly followed him.

The two arrived at camp where SpitFire suddenly felt guilty for inviting Ice to stay with the herd. What would Silk think?

Right on cue Silk and Sky trotted over.

"How was everything?" Silk neighed glancing suspiciously at Ice.

"Um, great. This is Ice, she needed a herd so I have invited her to join Flame Herd." Silk seemed to give a forced head nod and congratulated Ice. Sky was, as always, oblivious to the tension. She pranced around and nickered to Ice. Ice nickered back and then looked at the mares, Bolt, Petal, Twilight, Midnight, Storm, and Power. They all greeted her willingly and happily. SpitFire avoided Silk the rest of the night, for she kept casting uncertain glances at him. He sighed to himself before falling asleep. He shouldn't have invited Ice to join the herd. He already could tell that she and Silk would have problems, and possibly, he and Silk might have their own problems.


	8. Confusion Confusion

**A/N: Okay, here is your next chappie! Enjoy!**

Ice and Silk continued to avoid eachother. But with each day SpitFire felt himself being drawn to the new mare. They ate together, played together, slept together (NOT LIKE THAT…) and basically became very close. Silk was always uptight around Ice and whenever she could, she asked SpitFire to spend time with her. She desperately hoped that she was only imagining him being drawn away from her. But still, as the days went on and on, SpitFire neglected to pay any attention at all to Silk.

One day he and Ice were walking along the path beside the river, hidden from view. "You sure showed that bachelor the other day." Ice mused. SpitFire remembered the scrawny bay colt. "Ya, he didn't stand a chance." They both laughed. Ice lowered her head into the river and drank some water. SpitFire let out his breath, relaxing himself. He turned his head to see Silk keeping a close eye on him. He felt like she was his mother more than a mate. Ice sensed his tension. "You okay?" SpitFire turned back towards her. "Yeah, fine." They continued walking along.

That night, after neighed goodnight to Ice, SpitFire trotted towards his sleeping spot where Silk was waiting. She looked pretty angry.

"Okay SpitFire, I've had it with you. You…just don't need me anymore. SpitFire, I'm sorry, but I…I don't love you anymore. I'm going to leave the herd." SpitFire was shocked and relieved at the same time. He knew he couldn't keep hiding his love for Ice, but he was very sad he had let his former mate down.

"Silk, I'm sorry that I did this…but…I…I don't know." Silk seemed to understand. She turned and started walking away. As she left, two other horses joined her. One was Sky, and the other was a white stallion who nuzzled Silk affectionately.

SpitFire watched the three leave and sighed. He had just lost his family. At least they had that stallion to keep anything bad from happening to them.

SpitFire woke up the next day alone. Or so he thought. A silver mare walked over to him. "Spit?" SpitFire jerked up and looked around. The herd was fine. He sighed in relief. "Silk and Sky left." He said. Ice nodded. "I know, we all know. But SpitFire, you still have a job to do." SpitFire nodded and galloped off and checked all the boarders. He sighed again. His mind was far away, in his colthood. He remembered seeing Silk for the first time. He really didn't know if he loved her or Ice now. He would just have to figure it out.


	9. Sorting Through It All

**A/N: Okay, FINALLY, here is the next chappie!**

Midnight walked over to SpitFire, who was watching the herd from his spot on the hill. "Where's Silk?" she neighed with a filly at her heels. SpitFire thought about how to answer. He guessed now was as good of a time as ever to tell everyone. "She, uh, decided to leave the herd." He said unfeelingly. Midnight gasped. A minute later SpitFire watched her talking to Power, Bolt, Twilight, Petal, and Storm about the news no doubt. He noticed how they left Ice out. She was munching peacefully on the shore of the pool. The other mares were with their foals, grazing and talking. SpitFire looked around, and seeing it was clear, walked down and nickered to Ice. She tossed her head up. SpitFire stopped beside her and took a mouthful of grass in his mouth. Ice was the first to talk. "Did you tell them?" SpitFire nodded. Ice gave a sigh and took another munch of grass. "Do you think they'll blame me?" SpitFire wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm not sure, but I hope not." Ice gave him a look. "SpitFire, you know you shouldn't have just chose me over Silk." SpitFire had to think about how to reply. "Look, I know I made a mistake…but Silk and Sky are okay. There was a stallion that joined them when they left…Silk obviously had been seeing him, so basically, we both found new friends to move on with." Ice sighed again. "I just don't think you should have-" SpitFire cut her off. "I know. It wasn't right, but it's in the past. I can't do anything about it." Ice seemed a little annoyed. "Go after her!" SpitFire shot his head up. "What, why? I…don't want to go after her…I'm okay with this." "Well…I guess we can try to make this work…" SpitFire sighed. He would have to really work hard to make this work with Ice. He knew Silk was most likely feeling a lot better now.

Silk and Sky walked off Mist, the grey stallion. Silk gave a sigh. Maybe now she could finally feel better. Sky trotted along happily at her heels. Mist stopped after about two hours of walking.

"Welcome to…my herd. Population, You, Sky, myself, and Shine." Silk turned her head to see a pure white mare walking towards them. "Hi!" she neighed. Sky whinnied. "Hiya! Wanna play, huh huh huh? Do ya?" Silk felt slightly embarrassed at her hyper ness. Shine laughed and stamped a hoof. Mist chuckled and dipped his muzzle into a pool of water.

Later Silk lay down beside the pool with Sky. Shine and Sky had chased eachother around for a long time. Silk sighed. 'Okay, maybe this will work out. Maybe I can forget about SpitFire now.'


	10. Come Back Home

**A/N: Another chappie, and about time too!**

SpitFire looked up at the sky. It was getting close to time to breed with the mares. All the fillies and colts had formed their own little herds inside of his own herd. He remembered back to when he himself had to be kicked out of his herd; he was going to try a different method for getting rid of the colts and fillies. Maybe a nicer one. He shook his mane and walked down to the herd. Power neighed and reared up. SpitFire wondered what was wrong with her. "Power, are you alright?" he neighed. Power had her head hung low. "I just don't want to see my colt chased off." SpitFire smiled, he could help her with this. "Don't worry Power. I have decided to kick the yearlings out a different, less mean way." Power smiled and walked back towards Bolt, Storm, Midnight, and Twilight again. Ice then bounded over to SpitFire's side. "Hiya!" she neighed cheerfully. "What's got you so happy?" SpitFire asked happily. Things were finally becoming more normal. He actually felt good these days.

"Well, the breeding season is coming up…and I've never had a foal before. So it will be fun for me to have a foal to look after."

This made SpitFire's spirits drop a little. He had forgotten he would be breeding with Ice. Something about it just made him feel wrong. "Ya." He replied. Ice was oblivious to his lack of enthusiasm and trotted off. SpitFire shook the thoughts of guilt from his mind and turned towards the yearlings. He walked over to them. One of his fillies looked at him with bright eyes. "Hiya SpitFire!" SpitFire nodded and began talking to all of the yearlings. "Everyone, I know normally I would chase you out of the herd." A few uncomfortable neighs sounded. "But," SpitFire continued, "I think it would be easier to just let you all leave on your own." All of the yearlings neighed with happiness and began walking away. SpitFire smiled. Why couldn't all the herds just be like this?

Sky was tall and almost fully grown now. Silk watched her proudly, but dreaded the oncoming breeding season. Mist was very nice and all, but nothing at all felt right about having to carry one of his foals. She knew Mist would obviously want her to have his foal though. Maybe if she just went through with it, it would be alright in the end. She sighed. Mist was approaching Sky. She was too young to have a foal, so she knew he was ready to kick her out. She closed her eyes as Sky squealed nervously. She was yelling, 'mommy!' Oh, how would she make it on her own? Silk endured the motherly instinct to help her. Some nice stallion would find her and take care of her, just like how Mist took them in. Silk opened her eyes to see Sky galloping off in the distance. Mist was walking toward her, his eyes heavy. At least he felt bad about chasing her away. Mist stopped beside her. "I'm sorry Silk…but she is too young to have foals, so it would only be a burden to the herd." Silk nodded her head. "I…I know. It's just hard because she is my first foal." Mist smiled. "Our foal should cheer you up Silk. Maybe…if you wanted, we could get started now." Silk felt her stomach tighten. Should she? She decided. "Um…okay." Mist nudged her side and they started walking off towards the wooded area.

SpitFire felt his stomach clench up. Something he didn't like was going on. He tried to fight the feeling, but it hurt him. Then he figured out what it was. He missed Silk, and she missed him in return. They needed eachother. He had to get her back. Ice walked up to him. "Are, are you okay SpitFire?" "No. I'm not okay. But I have to go get Silk." Ice smiled. "I knew you'd realize that!" SpitFire nuzzled her cheekbone and galloped off. Despite the length of time Silk had departed, he could still find her scent easily. He galloped on and on, hoping he wasn't too late. He hoped she would come home with him. He kept galloping, faster and faster his legs flew. Then, a clearing came into view. A pure white mare was grazing. Silk's and a stallion's scent were clear, and Silk was in heat.

Silk sighed and stopped in the woods. Mist was right behind her. He gave her a look. "You're sure you're alright with this?" Silk was about to nod when a familiar scent entered her nostrils. Her ears pricked. She must be dreaming. SpitFire was happy without her. But she turned around and there he was, galloping towards her and Mist. Mist turned around and reared up in a challenge. Silk neighed, "Wait Mist, its SpitFire…" Mist lowered and glanced at Silk. SpitFire skidded in front of him. His eyes locked with Silk's. Mist understood instantly. He kicked up his heels and cantered over to Shine. "SpitFire, what are you doing here?" Silk finally managed. SpitFire looked out of breath. "I…I came because, I love you Silk. I miss you, and I wish I hadn't have let Ice distract me from you. I need you…" Silk thought she was dreaming. Could this be real? Was her best friend and mate asking her to come home with him? "I missed you too." She neighed. The two walked towards eachother and touched noses. They nuzzled eachother tenderly. "Let's go home." SpitFire said. Silk smiled and the two galloped home.


	11. Out on Her Own

**A/N: Sorry phor the long wait…but here ya go! XD**

Shine saw Mist cantering back towards her, he looked slightly happy; but where was Silk? She tossed her mane and neighed to him. Mist slowed and stopped beside her. "Well?" Shine asked nervously, she hoped Silk didn't get hurt. "Her old stallion returned…" Shine held her breath; was he angry about her being with Mist and not him? Mist saw her nervous look as thoughts raced through her mind. "He asked her to go home with him…she accepted. I'm am happy for her, she didn't belong here and we both knew it." Shine let out her breath. It was true. Silk never really had belonged in the herd. "At least she can be happy now." Mist nodded and the two went off to graze.

Silk nuzzled Spitfire's shoulder as the galloped side-by-side towards the herd. Silk wondered what had happened since she had left; was Ice still around? She dreaded meeting the beautiful mare again. It was her fault Spitfire stopped being attracted to her. But he did come back for her…maybe things were over between Ice and he.

"Spitfire…Sky was kicked out of the herd just before you arrived." Spitfire skidded to a halt. "I was wondering why I didn't see her…" Silk lowered her head. "I don't know where she went Spitfire." Spitfire nodded, also looking sad and crushed. "I just hope she meets a nice stallion; one that will take care of her." Silk nodded in agreement; then they both took off again. They both knew it was no use trying to find their filly. They couldn't go back through Mist's territory; plus she would be long gone by now.

Finally the herd came into view. Silk recognized everyone perfectly. Power, Bolt, Midnight, Twilight, Storm, and even Ice. Spitfire threw up his head and let a magnificent neigh rumble through the air. All six mares looked up as awe settled over them; Silk was home! Spitfire nuzzled Silk's cheekbone and trotted down towards the herd eagerly. Silk nickered and followed cheerfully; she never thought she would be back home again, never. As all the mares crowded around her, welcomingly, she felt as if she really belonged again. Then Ice made her way through the mares and lowered her gaze, as if ashamed to even look at Silk. "I know I caused all this trouble…but I want to be friends. I didn't know Spitfire would reject you the way he did when I joined the herd…I…" she trailed off and Silk knew what she was trying to say. "Apology accepted. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen." Ice raised her head and smiled. Silk nuzzled her and then turned to Spitfire. He reared up and neighed triumphantly then the two ran up the hill side to watch the herd together, for the first time in a long time.

_Mother…where are you? What am I to do out here all alone? _That same line of thoughts kept running through Sky's head as she galloped into unknown territory. Mist had always been there for her, as had Shine and her mother. Now she was all by herself; alone for the first time in her young life. Suddenly she stopped her frantic galloping. She was going back to her father. (Remember she left home at an early age so she thinks Mist is her father) Mist would take care of her if she returned…wouldn't he? Shine would help him see that she belonged there. And so would Silk. Confidence seared through her as she kicked up her heels and galloped back towards the scents of her mother, Mist, Shine, and some strange stallion. She was sure Mist could chase off any stallion who dared to lay hoof in his territory. Finally she could see Shine and Mist grazing together, but where was Silk? She neighed and both horses looked up to see her. Mist came trotting over.

"Sky, what are you doing back here?" Sky gulped. "I…don't want to leave my home!" Shine walked over and wrapped her neck around Sky's head comfortingly. "It's okay…" she tried to soothe her, but Sky wanted to see Silk. "Where's Mommy…?" Mist sighed. "She left…with Spitfire." _Spitfire_, the name echoed inside Sky's head. Why did it seem so familiar? Shine nuzzled her again. "Sky, you and your mother don't belong here…go on, find yourself a nice stallion to take care of you." Sky shook her mane. She didn't want a stallion! Mist nodded and raised one hoof into the air warning her that if she stayed she would be driven out again. Shine was supposed to help her, not agree with Mist! Why was her father so intent on driving her away? "I don't want a stallion daddy…I want to stay here, at home." Shine and Mist exchanged worried glances. Mist spoke next. "Oh Sky, don't you understand? I'm not your father…Spitfire is. That is why Silk left with him." His words poured into Sky's mind painfully. All her foalhood memories with her real herd and father came back. She felt like going home then and there, but she knew that if Spitfire hadn't bothered to look for her, he didn't want her in the herd. Sky looked at Mist, then Shine, and before she could stop herself she neighed painfully and took off back the direction she had come. Why was the truth so hard for her? She had known it all along in her heart.

She traveled all day long until she could travel no further. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground. She heaved in exhaustions from her nonstop travel. She was running away from her troubles, but that was all she could do. Her parents didn't want her anymore, they wanted another foal, perhaps a better one. Sky's white coat was becoming brighter everyday; any stallion could see her from a distance. But Sky wasn't thinking about stallions, she just wanted to escape her prison of a life. She rolled onto her delicate side and closed her eyes. Sure, laying down and sleeping in the middle of the night with mountain lions all around. Nothing to be worried about right? Sky didn't care if a lion ate her. She wanted to die. (Poor Sky!) Her breathing slowed as she drifted into a deep slumber.

A hoof gently pawed at her side. Sky blinked and opened her eyes. "Your alive!" a voice said above her. She looked up to see a paint stallion gazing down at her. He was brown and white, with pretty blue eyes. Sky started to get up, but her legs felt week and they wobbled around. The stallion helped her up and then looked around. "What's a pretty mare like you doing out here all alone? I bet there is one handsome stallion in your life." He smiled kindly. Sky blinked. "I have no family." She said, rather coldly. The stallion's smile faded and he just kept looking at her. "Neither do I." Sky turned back to look at him. "What are you doing out here?" he repeated. Sky felt an attitude coming on. "That's exactly what I was going to ask you." She turned around and started walking limply away; but she heard the stallion's hooves crunching into the ground as he followed her. "Why don't you just leave me be?" she said without turning around. There was no answer. Sky suddenly realized why this stallion was following her, watching her. She was in her first heat. Uncomfortably she started trotting, trying to get him to give up. But picked up his pace and stalked after her. Sky's patience was running out. She turned around to tell him off but as she did she came nose-to-nose with him. Her eyes widened a little but she backed up. The stallion lowered his head, embarrassed. "You need a place to stay. You're hurt." He finally said. Sky looked at the leg that had caused her to limp. "So I am." The stallion flicked his head towards the east. Sky glanced that way, but saw nothing but the plains. The stallion playfully nipped her side and took off. Sky felt herself flushing, but followed him. Perhaps she could find a place to rest and be okay for a while.

As she caught up the stallion rounded a corner and then a shrill neigh cried out in pain.

**A/N: ha ha! Cliffie! Now, please review! XD**


	12. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: This is the last chappie! Enjoy!**

-/-/-/-/-/Silk/-/-/-/-/-

Silk was finally settling into being in her real home again. All the mares were being very kind, especially Ice. She silver mare made sure not to do anything too bold; she never really loved Spitfire anyways, he belonged with Silk. So things were peaceful for the herd as days went by. But both Spitfire and Silk knew that something was missing. They missed their first foal, Sky. They wondered where she could be; what she was doing; if she was alive at all. Somehow they managed to go on though. There would always be more foals…yet none would be like Sky.

-/-/-/-/Sky-/-/-/-/-

Sky skidded to a halt as the scene before her came into view. The painted stallion had neighed when a mountain lion had pounced onto him as he galloped past the shrubs. Now he had been forced to the ground and the lion was heading for his jugular, where it could finish him off. For some unexplainable reason Sky felt very angry that the lion would dare attack a full grown stallion; especially one so kind as this particular one. Instead of being hardheaded and immediately trying to get a mare, he had been very nice, and respected her. If something were to happen to him, well…let's just say he was a one of a kind.

Sky layed back her ears and raised her hooves up over the stallion and the lion. Careful not to misaim, she lashed out at the lion, keeping it away from the stallion's neck. At the same time the stallion was rolling, trying to get off of his stomach and find his hooves so he could get up. After a time Sky finally hit the lion with a fatal blow just as the stallion started to stand up, kicking the lion with his back hoof as well. With a double whammy finish, the lion rolled off of the stallion and lay limp in the dusty ground beside the shrubs.

The stallion had scrapes and such all over his body, and he'd probably be sore for some while Sky concluded after giving him a once-over. "You alright?" She said after they both caught their breath. The stallion nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks for helping. I doubt I would be alive if you hadn't been around." Sky nickered. "Well…that lion sure got what was coming to 'em." The stallion laughed, "I'll say." Sky swiveled her ears, wondering what would happen next. The stallion smiled, "By the way, my name is Wind." He then turned and started off in the way he had been galloping in the first place.

Not sure if she was supposed to follow or if she was free to go on, Sky replied, "I'm Sky." After a look at the dead lion she decided to follow Wind. She was starting to want to live again; which felt very good considering she would have been sniffed out by the lion as she slept if Wind hadn't woken her. How quickly a horse could loose their life in the wild was scary. Wind led her out onto a plain covered with wild flowers of many colors. Sky trotted around with her head down, sniffing all the aromas in pleasure. She was actually forgetting about her miserable day before.

Wind grazed while she played. She was definitely a nice mare, and she acted like a filly, which was hard to find these days. Most mares would have already been stolen by a rogue who would breed with them and then leave her to fend for herself with a foal on the way. But not Sky. He wasn't sure what had made her so sad. She seemed pretty lucky to have her life so perfect at the moment. She was so spirited and youthful, but she thought like an adult.

"Why aren't you having any fun?" Sky whinnied after a little while had passed. Wind raised his head from the bountiful grasses. "I live here; I get to see the flowers whenever I want." Sky was a little taken aback. Wind seemed less content with trying to seduce her now that he had seen how brave she was. She wondered why…was it because she wasn't a very attractive mare, so young and naïve?

She stopped her prancing and strolled over to him. "So, you have no family?" He shook his head, continuing to graze unchanged. Sky smiled, "I'll be your family." Wind raised his head and looked at her. "Are you sure about that…" Sky frowned. "Well…if you don't want me to stay I can go on…there's gotta be some place where-" Wind stopped her by gently pushing her muzzle with his own. "It's not that I don't want you to stay; I just thought you wouldn't want to stay with a lone bachelor with nothing to give." Sky smiled, relieved, and nudged his own muzzle in return. "Of course you have something to give!" She batted his head almost in a scolding manner that he couldn't think of what he had to give. She nickered. "You have a heart."

-/-/-/-Next Year-/-/-/-

Silk's new foal pranced around jovially as the two rejoined the herd. Silk still didn't know where her firstborn was, but she could only hope for the best, and do what she could for her new foal. Spitfire cantered down from his post and nickered to her and the foal, whom was a speckled bay and white with an appaloosa pattern. Silk nudged her foal's side so that she would step forward to greet her father.

Spitfire sniffed her and decided she was perfectly healthy. "We're so lucky!" He neighed. Silk agreed. "I've already picked a name, just so you know." Spitfire eyed her curiously, "Well?" Silk smiled. "It's a little odd…but I want to name her Apple." Spitfire thought about the name for a second. "I like it."

Apple whinnied shrilly and lost her footing, which made her stumble down, only to land on her rump. Spitfire and Silk both laughed at the awkward little sight.

Sky cantered towards Wind happily. She had enjoyed her small break, but now she was ready to return to the mini-herd. Wind greeted her fondly and smiled. After giving him a horse-hug, Sky nickered, "So how was he?" Wind smiled. "A perfect…devil." Sky laughed, hardly surprised. Almost in answer a light brown and white foal danced towards them on his nimble legs. Wind stepped aside so Sky could greet the little bundle. "Hi Spindle! It's been a whole _hour_ since I last saw you!" Spindle whinnied excitedly and nuzzled Sky's side cheerfully.

Not even a second later the foal nipped Sky's side and took off in the flower dotted plain. Sky neighed and bolted after him playfully. Wind stood and watched proudly. He was perfectly content with life this way. Just the three of them. Of course Spindle would grow up and want his own family in only a few years, but that was farther into the future than Wind dared to think. With a happy smile he cantered out onto the plain to join his mate and foal.

Sky looked up at the stars that night and wondered. What would have happened to her if Wind had never found her? Where was Silk right now? Did anyone from her old life ever miss her? As she gazed into the stars it was almost like she could feel their love falling down on her in beams of warmth. Yes, she thought, they did miss her. But she was completely satisfied with how her life was going so far. Hard times would come, but she had no doubt that she could face them full heartedly.


End file.
